Christmas Chaos, Sohmas Style
by lilxyakusokuxX
Summary: Christmas time at the Sohmas is meant to get WILD. Yuki's jealous, Momiji's hyper, Ayame's head-bend, Shigure is preverted, Hatori's peeved, Kugura has Kyo by his death grip and Haru is after Tohru! Enjoy every minute of their madness during the holidays!


Hello, minna-san. This me again. This shall be my first attempt at a Fruits Basket fic so please be nice! Flames are welcome and shall be considered and ideas will be greatly appreciated.

Legal Disclaimer: Fruits Basket does not belong to me. There, I said it.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"It's must have been hard for you…being told since the moment that you were born…that you were going to die…"

What is that suppose to mean?

"I want to get to know you, Akito. I really do…as long as you're alive now…that's all that counts…"

A suddenly tap on his shoulder shook him back to reality. Turning around, he saw Shigure, wearing a Santa Clause hat and a red kimono. The novelist smiled widely and grabbed his arm, dragging him the main living room.

"Come on, Yuki, we're about to pick secret Santa's!"

Yuki smiled as his cousin pushed him through the house, passing by the very decorated house filled with lights and home-made designs. He smiled warmly to himself. He shouldn't be thinking about Akito at a time like this. It was a time to celebrate Christmas with his family and Tohru, not reliving his horrid past with the head of the family. Entering the living room, they we greeted by various greeting by Tohru, along with Kyou, Hatori, Ayame, Kagura, Momiji, Hatsuharu, Kisa, Hiro, Ritsu and Kureno, Rin was abroad in America for some reason nad couldn't be present for the occasion. Tohru has agreed not to bring Hanajima or Arisa to their home, to her dismay, due to there being too many risk of the family secret being exposed to the two outsiders.

Immediately, Ayame suddenly popped out of nowhere in front of his younger sibling and held his hand fondly to his cheek (;). "Oh, my dear brother. What a perfect way to spend the evening with you to get to know you better, us together on Christmas!" He started to get starry-eyed. "Oh, how I was so happy when you invited me, I nearly cried out to the whole world! I just know that it shall be today that we close the gap between our hearts!"

Yuki frowned and pulled his hand away. "Why don't you go outside and turn into an ice structure?"

Tohru smiled warmly at him. "Come on Yuki-kun, it's the eve before Christmas Eve, let all try to get along."

Shigure nodded as he ushered everyone to their seats. Rushing to his own, he raise a finger. "Now that we all are here, we shall pick secret Santa's! Everyone know the rules, right?"

Everyone nodded except for Tohru. Slowly, she raised her hand shyly. "I'm sorry to interrupt but I didn't know that this was a tradition…"

Momiji smiled and started to bounce up and down form his seat, laughing. "Oh, It's okay, Tohru-kun! This is going to be the best Christmas now that you are here! Well, anyways, we just pick out peoples names! And we can't tell anyone who we picked! Of we do, we have to do a dare by each member of the family! And if the person guesses right on who gave them what, they hug or kiss! No trading and absolutely no disrespecting gifts."

Tohru smiled. "Oh, I see!"

Hatori sighed. "Demo…there are only 13 of us…don't we need an even number?"

Tohru eyes widened as she abruptly stood up and bowed her head. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't be here then if I'm causing you all trouble! I'll just go and leave you all to yourself and I--"

"Tohru, Tohru!" Hatori yelped and he stood up too. "Iie. Stay! I didn't mean it that way!"

At the same moment, Ritsu had a nervous breakdown. "Then I'll go! Oh, my existence is causing everyone grieve! Don't blame sweet Tohru, I'm to blame! I'm, sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't deserve to live! If I weren't here, none of this would be happening!!"

Hiro frowned "You all are weird."

Ritsu cried and got into the younger boy's face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I don't know why I came here, I'm not worthy! I'm SORRY!!"

"Hey, why don't we add Akito-san's name in?"

Everyone in the room stopped all that they were doing and turned to the owner of the voice slowly. A cold atmosphere took place. A tumble weed from nowhere-vile rolled across the room as crickets chirped. Tohru sweat dropped. "Yes, wouldn't that solve everything?"

Kyou huffed. "No, we shouldn't. that guy means bad news."

"As much as I hate to agree with him, Honda-san, he's right. That wouldn't be a good idea," Yuki added. Tohru frowned.

"But…but…Christmas is time for families to come together and be together. Shunning Akito wouldn't be nice…and for me to be here with you all might cause you all trouble on my expense…" her brown eyes started to water. "Let's do it. I'm sure Akito-san will like being included. My mother always told me that to leave someone out makes them sad, even if they would never admit it and everyone has feelings, even Akito-san…" she started to shake remember her mom. "Oh, dear. This is the first Christmas that I'm celebrating without her…"

Kisa stood up and hugged her. "It's okay, sissy."

Momiji did the same thing, except he only placed an hand to her shoulder. "Please don't cry…don't cry, Tohru-kun…you make me sad when you cry…"

Ayame suddenly popped out of nowhere and grabbed her away from the table, holding her to him. He placed a hand to her face and frowned. Tohru sweat dropped as the hair on her head stood up at it's end. "Tears, don't suit you, my sweet, little Tohru. Why not just left me take you away and kiss them away for you?"

"I, um…I…"

Haru slummed him fist on the table and glared at the snake. "Stop it will you?! You make me sick!"

Kagure sighed. "Here come Black Haru…"

Haru got in Ayame's face, with Tohru in between. "You sick bastard with your sick minds." He grabbed onto Tohru's hands. He pulled. "Let her go!"

"No, no, no, no, no! I REFUSE!" Ayame pulled her back to him. "My, YOU let go of Miss. Tohru, you! You're hurting her!"

Haru pulled back angrily. "ME?! YOU ARE, FREAK!"

Yuki got up and stood in front of them all, worried. "The both of you, knock it off this instant! You both are hurting Honda-san!"

Ignoring him, Haru glared at Ayame before looking at Tohru scared and dazed face. He grinned, winking at her. "Hey, why we skip this lame party and go start out own, Tohru?"

"Huh?"

Kyou and Yuki blushed. "HEY!"

Momiji smiled, jumping up and down. "Oh! Another party! I wanna come to!!"

Kureno sighed and turned to Shigure and Hatori.. "You want to explain it to him later or should I?"

Hatori frowned and hanged his head. "No, I think he's too young to know."

Kagura frowned at Kyou and pulled him back down on the floor. "You got to control your temper!"

"Oh? And what's it up to you?"

The blue, robotic light shining from her eyes shut him up.

Ayame smiled at Haru. "Now who's the naughty boy, Haru. My, my, such foul pay…you can't do that to Tohru-san, I won't allow it!"

Momiji cried happily "Does that mean I get to go to the party?"

Hiro smirked. "Yeah, me, too," he added sarcastically. Kisa blushed.

"Me too? May I come?"

Shigure wrapped his arm around Hiro and Momiji shoulders. "Oh, the younger days of my mouth! How kids are rushing into thing so quickly nowadays! But you guys are still way to young, Hatori and Kureno will explain it to you guys we you get older."

Hatori and Kureno glared at him before punching him in the head. "DON'T PUT WORDS IN OUR MOUTHS!"

"Ouchies…"

Yuki flared. "I said let her go!"

Ayame smirked at his brother. "Why, we just want to get to know her better…" Tohru blushed. "Ah, such innocence, such beauty…don't you remember our old days Shigure?"

Shigure went starry-eyes (-) as he extended a hand out to the snake. "Yes, of course! What wonderful times we had…together…"

Ayame blushed and extended his other hand out to the novelist. "Oh, how I miss them all!"

Haru frowned. "Weirdos." Suddenly, he turned back to White Haru. "Huh? What am I doing…?"

Ayame pulled Tohru to him, not knowing that Haru turned forms and he pulled too hard. Tohru went flying and landed on Ritsu.

BOOM!

"Oh my god! I'm sorry Ritsu! I'm so SORRY!"

Tohru held the monkey in her arms. He panicked. "AH! I RUINED EVERYTHING! I'M SOOOOO SORRY!!"

Everyone fell down. (;)

Yuki scratched his head, holding a hat. "Now that that's all taken care of," he glared at his brother with had various of bandages all over his body from 'some mysterious reason', "let's all pick our secret Santa's."

Smiling, he picked out a random name and opened it. His face was blank.

"What is it Yuki? Who did you get?!" Momiji asked excitedly. Haru shushed him.

"Unless you wanna do 13 different dares from everyone, I advise you to shut up kid."

Yuki took the hat, and passed it to Shigure. He took out a name. Looking at it, he shrugged and passed it to Hatori. Shigure picked out a name, smiled as he saw the name, and passed it on to Kureno. Pulling out someone, he frowned and gave the hat to the cow.

Haru cow huffed as he dig n the hat. He unfold he piece of paper and smiled. He folded it up and placed it n his pocket, giving the hat to Tohru. Tohru got one out and looked at it. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped. Everyone looked at her. Once she realized it, she smiled nervously and gave the hat to Kisa. The girl smiled at "sissy" and picked out a name, saw it, shrugged and gave the hat to Hiro He did the same the gave the hat to Kyou. Sighing, he picked up a name and looked at it, frowning. He slowly gave the hat to Kagura. She smiled and picked out a name. Looking at the writing on the paper, she smiled wider. She shoved the hat to Momiji. He smiled, picked out a name ands smiled again, passing the hat to Ayame. The elder brother looked at Yuki before picking out a name, and smirked at the piece of paper in his hands. Yuki looked on, nervously. Ritsu took the last one and opened it, actually smiled and place it in his kimono. He place the hat I the middle of the table.

I got Hatori, Yuki though fondly. That's not so bad…

Eh, I got Ayame, what were the odds? Shigure smiled.

I wonder what would Kisa want…she's a young girl, maybe a doll? Kureno frowned. No, not a doll…

I got Tohru, I got Tohru! Hatsuharu sing-song.

I wonder what would Hiro-san want…? Kisa though shyly.

Great, I got Kyou…Hiro frown. Oh well, at least I didn't get Akito…

Kyou smiled. I got Momiji…good…

I got Kyou-chan!! Kagura was VERY happy…

I got Hatsuharu, Momiji though.

I got my beloved brother! Oh, Yuki, this shall be a Christmas you shall never forget! Ayame was literally floating with delight.

I chose Shigure-san…Ritsu smiled. Maybe I'll get him some donuts!

I got…Akito…this was going to be hard…

Everybody looked at each other and smiled. This was going to be interesting…

-----------------------------------------

Well, well, well?

PLEASE R&R Read and Review, flames, comments, suggestions, flames, insults, anything!! Like it, hate it, tell me so! Thank you!!

NEXT CHAPTER:: everyone is getting excited Christmas. What will everyone get? OI! What?! What is Akito doing here? Is he smiling?! No that can't be…he's up to something!


End file.
